Mojo Joestar
Mojo Joestar (モジョージョスター, Mojō Josutā) A powerful member of the Joestar clan a master of Hamon the son of Diovanna the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar and grandson to Dio Brando. He was raised by his mother to hate the Joestars he later finds out the truth and along side another Joestar descendant Mojo took the Joestar name and fights against his mother he uses the stand Tiger Driver 98 more commonly called TD98. Appearance Facial Features Mojo looks a lot like his father Joseph and like his biological great grandfather Jonathan he has strong jaw line, high cheekbones he has blue eyes he is constantly smiling or grinning usually in a great mood Mojo has defined facial features and has a long scar along the bridge of his nose along the width of his face. he also has thick eyebrows and moderately thick lips. Bodily Features Mojo stands at 5'9 extremely well built, He has short has blue spiky, unkempt hair, parts of his bangs shooting outwards in spikes, short in the back he very closely resembles his Great grandfather Jonathan Joestar and father Joseph but shorter. Fashion Sense He wears a black dress shirt that has a clerical collar and a tailcoat jacket with a high collar which has a front that reaching above his midriff and his jacket is white with gold trimming all over it and has a crucifix with angel wings on the back of his jacket that's gold and ornate the jacket also has gold shoulder pads with tassels hanging down. he wears a pair of skinny jeans that are white and his wears a pair of black dress shoes. Mojo also wears a black and white scarf around his neck. Personality Mojo is a kind hearted doofus who's smarter than he lets on he may be the smartest guy around he acts dumb but has moments of intelligence and cunning he has a strong will to never stop fighting he is also known for being hyperactive and a jokester who never takes anything seriously. Mojo has a endless supply of puns and jokes. The deadliest thing about Mojois his mind despite being a idiot hes shown cunning and is known for using taunts and insults to psyche out his opponents. To do so, he notably predicts what his enemies will say next or more commonly provokes them to unnerve them and make them predictable in their move. Joseph is proficient in analyzing the personalities of those he faces, then shamelessly exploits any character flaw in order to return whatever they will be doing next against them, most commonly their overconfidence. Synopsis Mojo Joestar (born Brando) his mother Diovanna is the illegitimate daughter of Dio Brando she used her stand (Love Over Gold) to impregnate herself withd n Joseph Joestars dna because she found out a prophecy that said a Joestar would reach Requiem she rationalized that if she had the child in her palm then she could control the world and surpass her father.born in 1994 he was raised to be a Hamon user but because he couldn't manifest a stand he was relegated to a lackey and one day he met a Joestar descendant named Jonouchi Kujo who uses the stand Neon Bible he told him the truth about Dio his grandfather as well as the truth about his mother Diovanna he turned on his mother killing his right hand man and joined Jonouchi on his quest to stop his mother and atone for the wrongs hes done in the past one of his mothers lackeys a stand user named Lennon and his stand Abbey Road nearly kill his friend Mojo snaps and he unleashes his stand after he was struck by a stand arrow that didnt seem to work he uses his new stand Tiger Driver 98 (more commonly called TD98). Powers & Abilities Mojo inherited the Hamon and its capabilities from his Father Joseph Joestar, he was taught at a young age to use Hamon since he couldn't use a stand until much later. ATTACKS: * : Joseph infuses his Ripple into strands of hair to make them hard enough to block incoming projectiles. Mojo can use the ability to create a wall of Ripple in order to block bullets. * |Ōbādoraibu}}: Much like any other Overdrive, the technique sends a large pulse of Ripple through an object. or being: Mojo charges Ripple into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike. * : Mojo uses the Ripple to dislocate his should and arm to strike opponents at a longer range. * |Hamon Ōbādoraibu|}}: Mojo channels a large amount of the Ripple into his whole arm and delivers a powerful chopping attack. This slowly transfers the Ripple blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up when Mojo touched it. *'Ripple Beat:' Mojo charges his hand with Ripple and strikes his opponent with a chop. This attack is not capable of harming Joseph himself even if he directs it to himself, as the Ripple used is his own. American Clackers Mojo's father Joseph invented a fighting style that involved infusing the Ripple into a pair of normal American Clackers Once infused, the Clackers become a lethal weapon, as the user is able to rip through an opponent's skin using them, and from there the Ripple can enter the body, thus inflicting massive damage. Because of their shape and aerodynamic design, someone who is trained in the Clackers' use is able to easily maneuver them around their body, even having the ability to make them seemingly disappear by hiding them behind their back. * : Mojo chucks the Clackers into his opponent's direction. This can be done a number of ways, but to produce the best and most surprising effect, he can hide them behind his back. From there, Mojo can slingshot them from behind his back at the enemy in all directions. * : Mojo throws both pairs of Clackers into a beam or pillar behind the opponent. This is in order to fool them into assuming he missed. One is thrown into the partition, causing one side of it to be lodged in place. The other side grabs onto the second pair of Clackers, and essentially flings them back towards the opponent from behind, much like how a boomerang works. Yoyo Normal/Bladed Mojo himself invented a fighting style that involved infusing the Ripple into a pair of normal or bladed yoyo's which can be used as single or dual or many yoyo's Once infused, the yoyo's become a lethal weapon, as the user is able to rip through an opponent's skin using them, and from there the Ripple can enter the body, thus inflicting massive damage. Because of their shape and aerodynamic design, someone who is trained in the the Ripple technique can also use them to bounce and ricochet off walls and bounce of various surfaces he knows every single yoyo trick and can use them masterfully the moves listed below are his most used. * Throw Down ( -投げる Nageru): Mojo lets go of the yo-yo while forcefully uncurling his arm in such a way that the yo-yo translates its gained linear momentum into rotational inertia, far more than just dropping the yo-yo down the ripple causes the yoyo's spin increase massively spinning in revolution over million times. * Sleeper ( 寝台 Shindai): Mojo performs a throw down but allow the yo-yo to spin at the end of the string without pulling it back up the ripple causes the yoyo's spin increase massively spinning in revolution over million times. * The Breakaway ( 離散 Risan): Mojo basically nothing but a Throw Down to the right but since he can use more then one yoyo it can be done left or right it and catches enemies off guard. * Around The World (''' 世界中で Sekaijū De): Mojo spins the yoyo around in a complete circle and can be done in various lengths and size of rotation this move can be done with a single or dual yoyo's they can be normal or bladed yoyo's. * '''Yoyo Infinite Strike ( ヨーヨー無限ストライク Yōyō Mugen Sutoraiku): Mojo chucks the Yoyo into his opponent's direction mojo uses a insane amount of Yoyo tricks in succession but uses many angles to create a unavoidable attack from every single possible angle much like all the other attacks that use Ripple in combination with yoyo's that can be normal or bladed. STAND Mojo's stand Tiger Driver 98 manifests itself after Mojos friends are nearly killed and it finally shows itself it manifests as a large humanoid standing at 10'9 it has dark tanned olive skin and 8 pack ab its head looks like a real tiger head that has fur draped down its chest and it wears spiked black and orange knee and elbow pads and it wears a pair of orange and black tight wrestlers trunks that goes up to his belly button and the leg part goes to mid point of his thighs the trunks front read "TIGER POWER!!!" TD98 wears a pair of spiked knuckled orange and black mma gloves. this stand can amp all its stats to A and become uneffected by Hax stands like Golden Experience Requiem and Stairway to Heaven it can be knocked out of its amped boost after that happens it takes a massive decease to stats they all become E for up to ten minutes it uses a supply of wrestling and grappling techniques as well as many strikes. When TD98 becomes a Requiem stand its called TD98R its appearance doesn't change much it adds a detailed golden championship belt with a black strap it reads "Stand Fighter League" in this new form it can attack trillions of times faster than light and is permanently amped all its stats are increased to INF and TD98R is still not effected by hax stands like Golden Experience Requiem and Stairway To Heaven and can kill godlike beings with a single hit any damage it would take is done back to the enemy that tried to inflict it. Trivia Mojo is a known Vegetarian. Mojo is a proud canadian. His favourite color is Pink. His stand was inspired by King from Tekken and Tiger Mask and Dark Tiger Mask from the anime and manga series Tiger Mask. Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Jojo Category:Evil turns good Category:Joestar Family Category:Brando Family Category:Stand User Category:Hamon User